pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sisters of Mercy
The Sisters of Mercy, and were one of the most groundbreaking British bands of the eighties . As one of the first groups working with drum machines, they stood by thepost-punk movement at the cradle of newwave - and gothic music . Content * 1 Occupation (past and present) * 2 Discography * 3 History * 4 Biography early years ** 4.1 1980 ** 4.2 1981 ** 4.3 1982 ** 4.4 1983 ** 4.5 1984 ** 4.6 1985 ** 4.7 1986 ** 4.8 1987 Occupation (past and present) Current band members are shown in boldface. * Gary Marx , guitar, singing at an early track (1980-1985) * Andrew Eldritch , vocals, keyboards, guitar, Doktor Avalanche (1980-) * Craig Adams , bass (1981-1985) * Ben Gunn , guitar (1981-1983) * Wayne Hussey , guitar, backing vocals (1984-1985) * Patricia Morrison , bass (for discussion) (1985-1989) * Andreas Bruhn , guitar (1989-1993) * Tony James , bass (1989-1991) * Tim Bricheno , guitar (1990-1992) * Adam Pearson , guitar, background vocals, bass (1993-2006) * Chris Sheehan , guitar, backing vocals (1996; 2000-2003) * Mike Varjak , guitar (1997-1999) * Chris May , guitar, backing vocals (since 2005) * Ben Christo , guitar, backing vocals (2006-) Note that this list does not include some members who were part of the band for a short time in 1980-1981, and live band from 1990 (between 1990 and 1991 they had a keyboard player, from 1992 to 1993, one keyboardist and one keyboardist / singer ; and from 1996, an operator Doktor Avalanche) Discography Albums: * First and Last and Always (1985) * Flood Land (1987) * Vision Thing (1990) * Some Girls Wander By Mistake (1992) * A Slight Case Of Over Bombing (1993) History The Sisters of Mercy is a 1980 band started, founded by Andrew Eldritch and Gary Marx. Andrew Eldritch as a drummer and only one guitar and a practice amp 3 watts they take a single to hear themselves on the radio. They set up their own label, Merciful Release to spend as independent as their records. So are the single The Damage Done / Watch / Home Of The Hit-Men in 1000 copies. Afterwards, the group was very dissatisfied with the cast work. Eldritch wanted a radically different approach and took the vocals. There was also a drum machine on which is called Doktor Avalanche is called. The Sisters of Mercy thus created an innovative sound. With singles like Alice learns England acquainted with the real sound of The Sisters of Mercy. In 1984 joined Wayne Hussey joined The Sisters of Mercy. He focused on the acoustic and double neck guitar. In 1986 Wayne Hussey and Craig Adams left the band by disagreements over material and touring for the band The Mission to focus on. After taking amicable parting wanted Adams and Hussey actually go under the name of The Sisters of Mercy, but Eldritch put a stop to this. Then she chose the name The Sisterhood, where Eldritch not agreed. Eldritch therefore hastily brought the album gift from a one-man project he created The Sisterhood. In this way he also retained the rights to the name. Adams and Hussey chose the name The Mission, to the project album Left On Mission Revenge And where the former Sisters of Mercy- had worked to members for their departure. In 1987 brings The Sisters of Mercy "Flood Land". For this album Eldritch enlists the help of basiste Patricia Morrison. At this time, the group consists of only Eldritch and Morrison. With the album they book one of their biggest successes. The singles: This Corrosion, Lucretia my Reflection and Dominion are doing very well in the charts. Late 80s Morrison left the group. Eldritch state adds a time only, until Andreas Bruhn in 1991 with "The Sisters." Andrew Bruhn and start working for a new record. Also, Tony James and Tim Bricheno asked to make the line-up. After nearly 5 years not to have stood on the stage play The Sisters of Mercy live again. The enthusiasm is converted into a European tour. In 1992, the band released their greatest success with the re-released, edited version of Temple Of Love. This song, in which Ofra Haza also be heard, their biggest international hit of their career. In 1997, the lineup of the band again changes: Chris Sheehan strengthens the army guitarist of The Sisters of Mercy. Only a year after his connection he left the group and was replaced by Mike Varjak. There is little material from the 90 released. The Sisters remain, with a break here and there, touring Europe and the United States. In 2006, the band with the youngest occupation (Chris Catalyst and Ben Christo guitars, which are now about the same age as Andrew Eldritch in the early days of The Sisters!) The Sisters Bite The Silver Bullet tour, albeit with interruptions, the whole world was about. It is remarkable that during this tour classics Floor Show (Minneapolis, First Avenue, November 18, 2008) and Good Things (Tienen, Suikerrock July 26, 2008) are played - but not at every show. A new studio album is still published, and if it ever comes, is even denied by the band members. In an interview on the site Mlive.com of 12 November 2008 told Chris Catalyst: "There will soon be no new album While the record does not creep out of her shell and makes a move forward, do we just keep songs and play live Incidentally.. at all our concerts still recorded by fans and exchanged over the internet. " Biography early years 1980 Gary Marx invites Andrew Eldritch to form a group. There is recorded a first single, which Eldritch drums, assisted by drum machine Doktor Avalanche , and which Marx plays bass and guitar. The single Damage Done / Watch / Home of the Hitmen will be released on the label Merciful Release, founded by Eldritch, and printed 1,000 copies. 1981 A demo is recorded which is known as bootleg under the name "The Floor Show EP. On it is a primitive version of Floor Show, a first version of Lights, the Leonard Cohen cover Teachers overflowing into the first version of Adrenochrome. The drums are now completely taken over by Doktor Avalanche, so Eldritch can concentrate on the vocals. The first performance of The Sisters of Mercy will be held on February 16, 1981 in the Alcuin College at the University of York. Meanwhile, Craig Adams joined the group on bass. Later that year Ben Gunn second guitarist. 1982 In April will be the second single Body Electric / Adrenochrome. The songs sound very energetic and the guitars sound razor-sharp. In the English press one writes: "Compared to this, Motörhead is Mickey Mouse material ". On September 7, the first John Peel broadcast -Session of The Sisters of Mercy. The group brings Alice Floor Show, Good Things and 1969, a cover of The Stooges . In November, the third single from Alice / Floor Show. Both songs were produced by John Ashton of Psychedelic Furs . 1983 In March the fourth single, Anaconda / Phantom. A second session will be recorded for Radio One , which this time by David Jensen is broadcast. This time the songs are Burn, Heartland, Valentine and Dolly Partonbrought -Cover Jolene. After that, the first 12-inch group. On it are Alice, Floor Show, Phantom and 1969. In May comes The Reptile House EP, which Kiss the Carpet, Lights, Valentine, Fix and Burn stand. In the autumn the single Temple of Love / Heartland off, the 12-inch supplemented by Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones . After a US tour Ben Gunn leaves the group. 1984 Ben Gunn is replaced by Wayne Hussey , originating from the group Dead or Alive . The Sisters of Mercy sign a contract with record label WEA . In June, the new single Body and Soul / Train appears on 12-inch supplemented with a re-recorded version of Body Electric and a new song After Hours. In July will broadcast a new John Peel session. Walkaway, the Hot Chocolate -Cover Emma, No Time to Cry and Poison Because the songs that are played. In the autumn begin shooting for the first LP of the group. In October, the single Walk Away / Poison displayed by a 12-inch supplemented On the Wire. The first 5,000 copies of the single is accompanied by a flexi disc that Long Train is a more than seven-minute version of Train. 1985 In February, the single No Time to Cry / Blood Money from a 12-inch supplemented by Bury Me Deep. After a tour of England leaves Gary Marx in April the band and the group focuses on Ghost Dance. After the tour, the first album of The Sisters of Mercy of: First and Last and Always . The group goes on tour as a trio in continental Europe, where relationships deteriorate. In giving the Royal Albert Hall in London, The Sisters of Mercy on June 18 their last performance for a number of years. In the summer, step Wayne Hussey and Craig Adams because of musical differences. The two set up a new group, The Sisterhood called, much to the dissatisfaction of Eldritch. 1986 In January Eldritch brings out single Giving Ground, also called The Sisterhood . Meanwhile act Hussey and Adams with the same name, but eventually decide to proceed as The Mission . In June, the album Gift of The Sisterhood. Eldritch gets the cooperation of Lucas Fox, James Ray, Alan Vega and Patricia Morrison . 1987 In September the tenth single, This Corrosion. At that moment, the Sisters of Mercy from Andrew Eldritch and Patricia Morrison. Eddie Martinez plays guitar and choir vocals are performed by the New York Choral Society . Producer of service is Jim Steinman . In London's Docklands is a video for the single canned, directed by Stuart Orme . On the B-side of the single State Torch, and a remanufactured version of Colours completes the 12-inch. In November, the second album by the group appears Floodland called. The production is in the hands of Eldritch and Larry Alexander , assisted by Jim Steinman on the track Dominion / Mother Russia. Category:British rock band Category:New wave band Category:Gothic Rock band